Interlude 3 II
|previous =Glare 3.6 |next =Shade 4.1 }}3.x (Interlude; Dot) is the seventh chapter of Glare and the first Interlude. Containment is broken on Earth Bet; many active exponential threats. Dot undergoes a desperate mission to free her King to save their people. Dot is rebuffed, after a hard journey, but finds a new friend. Plot The hero protagonist of our story is scavenging in a department store. Large and rude humans come barging in, they discuss what they are scavenging for in order to make a buck. Dot watches, staying healthy by chewing on vitamins and waiting for them to die horrible deaths. The machine army who have infected the store have been activated by the humans blundering around. They proceed to butcher the bipeds. A Hero that was there tries to intervene but makes a poor decision in the heat of battle and gets caught in a trap. Dot approaches her as the Machines mop up and return to standby mode. Dot chats with the Hero and eventually strikes a deal. Dot gets the information she wants will deliver the message the hero wishes to send, Dot then puts the doomed hero out of her misery. Days later Dot is clinging to the bottom of the early morning Bet-Gimel train gliding into the City. She is detected by a unseen hero who stops the train and orders a thorough search. Trying to be careful Dot attempts to escape only to be confronted by the hero who turns out to be a stylish and reasonable person named Ratcatcher. The Thinker learns about her friend's death, receiving information with understandable anger. Still Ratcatcher offers to get the little goblin some food before she needs to send Dot back home. Dot betarys this trust and runs away into a buildings duct system where she comes face to snout with Ratcatchers friends. Armed with her boxcutter Dot knows she has the fight of her life on her hands. Hours later, mid afternoon during lunch hour, an injured but triumphant Dot waits to infiltrate the Wardens HQs secure duct system. She infiltrates through the stairwell, going up and through five floors that seem huge to one so small, she finally get the chance to enter a vent and works her way into it. She finally finds her King's cell where he is having a discussion with his apparent peers. He calls them "an Alice" and the Red Queen, names and titles taken from an old english story book. They talk of weighty things that Dot finds trivial. She is finally face to face with her King. She is happy and starts talking with him, outlining her plan to break him out. The King rejects her offer however, and tells her to go back to his people with a new message, completely at odds with their traditional values. Dot susurently asks her king if she is only saying these things due to the surveillance on him. Her king just tells her to go. Dot contemplates horrible revenges on the humans for what they did to her king. Escaping she comes upon one of her king's interlocutors, the Red Queen. Dot pours out her heart to the queen, weeping for her lost king for her lost hopes and dreams for what he once was and what she could have been to him.. Major Events *The Wardens HQ is infiltrated *A friendship is formed. Trivia *This Chapter takes place at roughly the same time as the previous chapter. *While first appearing here, the Machine Army has been mentioned by Wildbow before.Cities that break from this convention but nonetheless have departments are named with special designations. ... Quarantine Sites: ... Eagleton - Q3 - Site evacuated after Machine Army event, specialized patrols - PRT Master Reference last edited 26 November 2017 Site Navigation Category:Interlude Chapters